The Media Liaison & Genius Boy Series
by pingoo
Summary: Divers Drabbles centrés sur l'amitié JJ/Reid.
1. Huge Redskins Fan

**Titre: Huge Redskins Fan.**

**Fandom: Esprits criminels. **

**Personnages: Jennifer Jareau et Spencer Reid. **

**Résumé:** **Post 1x4-Plain Sight.**

**Disclaimer: ********Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni tout autre éléments de la série. ****Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes (j'en ai très certainement zappé...pas faute d'avoir relu...) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)**

* * *

Spence était mal à l'aise; JJ le voyait très bien. Elle remarquait aussi les efforts que le jeune génie faisait. Il n'y connaisait même sans doute rien en sport.

-Et détend toi Spence, elle lui sourie à la mi-temps.

-Je...euh...Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de...il rougit.

-Je suis flaté Spence, mais...

-Ah...ok...je comprends... il était décu.

JJ se pencha pour embrasser sa joue.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je ne t'apprécie pas Spence...en faite, si tu étais une fille tu aurais toute tes chances...

-Oh! Sans rancune alors?

-Sans rancune.

-Tu es fan des Redskins depuis longtemps?

-Toujours en faite.

-J'admet que je ne m'y connais pas vraiment en sport...

-J'avais cru comprendre oui! Elle rit.

-Sauf en Basket, j'ai entrainé une équipe au lycée! Dit-il, un peu fier.

-Vraiment? Il hocha la tête. J'ai eu une bourse d'étude pour jouer au Football à l'Université...

-C'est super! Je supose que tu es douée...

-Plutôt oui! Alors que penses tu de ton premier match?

-Que je devrai remercier Gideon pour l'opportunité de te connaitre mieux.

-C'est bien de te connaitre mieu aussi Spence. Je crois qu'on va être de grand amis tous les deux...

-Je pense aussi...


	2. Dire au revoir

**Titre: Dire au revoir. **

**Fandom: Esprits criminels. **

**Personnages: Jennifer Jareau et Spencer Reid. **

**Résumé: Post 6x18-Lauren. Emily est partie...**

**Disclaimer: ********Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni tout autre éléments de la série. ****Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes (j'en ai très certainement zappé...pas faute d'avoir relu...) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)**

* * *

Il n'a pas eu la chance de lui dire au revoir.

Il n'a pas eu la chance de lui dire qu'il l'aimait comme la soeur qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Il n'a pas eu la chance de lui dire que leur discussion sur Doctor Who, Star Treck et Star Wars allait lui manquer énormément.

Il n'a pas eu la chance de lui dire qu'elle allait lui manquer.

Il se retrouve une fois de plus devant la maison de JJ, les larmes au yeux. La blonde ouvre la porte, elle ne dit rien; elle sait. JJ l'attire vers elle, lui offrant le réconfort dont il a besoin avec un câlin.

-Je n'ai pas pu dire au revoir, pleure t-il une fois de plus sur l'épaule de la blonde.

D'un geste réconfortant, elle caresse les cheveux brousailleux de son meilleur ami.

-Ça va aller Spence, ça va aller...

Comme presque tous les jours depuis qu'Emily est partie, JJ ne sait pas comment elle a la force de mentir, mais elle le fait.


	3. Just ask her out!

**Titre: Just ask her out!**

**Fandom: Esprits criminels. **

**Personnages: Jennifer Jareau et Spencer Reid. **

**Résumé: Drabble. **

**Disclaimer: ********Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni tout autre éléments de la série. ****Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes (j'en ai très certainement zappé...pas faute d'avoir relu...) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)**

* * *

C'était l'un de leur rare jour de congé et JJ et Spencer avaient décidé de passer leur journée ensemble au park. D'ordinaire, JJ laissait le jeune génie exposé statistique sur statistique mais pas aujourd'hui. JJ avait passé la matinée à parler d'Emily Prentiss, la nouvelle recrue de l'équipe.

Tout deux marchaient côte à côte, tout en mangeant une glace. JJ n'avait apparement plus grand chose à dire.

-Tu devrais le lui dire, dit Spencer de but en blanc.

JJ se retourna vers lui, perplexe.

-Quoi!? Elle haussa un sourcil.

-Prentiss. Tu devrais le lui dire.

-Dire quoi?

-Que tu l'aime beaucoup.

-Hein? Comment tu...hein?

-Fastoche Jayje, tu parles d'elle non-stop, c'est simple à deviner...je crois que tu devrais le lui dire, je pense qu'elle t'aprécie aussi...

-Tu crois?

-Ouep!

-Merci Spence, JJ embrassa sa joue.

-Ne me remercie pas Jayje, just ask her out!


	4. In Which Wonder Boy Try To Learn

**Titre: In Which Wonder Boy Try To Learn...**

**Fandom: Esprits criminels. **

**Personnages: Jennifer Jareau et Spencer Reid. **

**Résumé: Drabble. 1x17-A Real Rain. **

**Disclaimer: ********Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni tout autre éléments de la série. ****Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes (j'en ai très certainement zappé...pas faute d'avoir relu...) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)**

* * *

Spencer Reid était septique. Il ne voyait pas comment JJ pouvait lui apprendre à manger avec des baguettes chinoises. Après tout, c'était cause perdu et, à vrai dire, manger avec une fourchette était tellement plus simple...et pratique.

-Aller Spence, l'encouragea la blonde, tiens la baguette comme ça...

Evidemment la tentative fut infructueuse. Et la suivante, et celle d'après... Spencer Reid défia les baguettes du regard, ce qui n'empêcha pas sa prochaine tentative d'échouer...

-Et Spence, c'est pas grave tu sais... Tu vas finnir par y arriver...

Retour à la Case Départ.


End file.
